Pathetic
by Roq-C Radish
Summary: Taking place during HBP, Hermione's opinion of Draco causes a bit of a stir.
1. Chapter 1

"Like father like son." came the icy drawl of Draco Malfoy, flanked by his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron and Hermione jumped apart, completely caught off guard. "Both of you love things that are muggle made." Draco stared directly at Hermione before adding, "Disgusting."

Ron advanced on Draco. "You shut your mouth Malfoy!"

"You going to make me Weasley?" Draco also stepped forward. It was getting toward the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts and ron stood nearly a foot taller than Draco, but he refused to back down.

"Ron." Hermione's hand was on Ron's arm. "He's not worth it, he never has been and never will be."

Reluctantly Ron looked away from Draco and met Hermione's eyes. "Maybe he's not, but you are. you shouldn't have to listen to his idiotic insults."

"How touching." Draco pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

Ron reached for his wand, but before anyone knew it Hermione's was already out. "Back away Malfoy or I'll tear your ears off!"

"You wouldn't dare Granger."

Hermione lightly pushed Ron aside to step in front of him. Eye to eye with Draco she said, "Try me." The way she held herself proved beyond a doubt that she was serious and her voice even sent chill down Ron's spine. "I'm tired of your games, I've faced real dangers at this school and your pathetic threats rank next to moaning Myrtle on the scale of things that should worry me. Now I'll say it once more; back away Draco."

His eyes flashed with anger at the sound of her using his first name. "How dare you address me so personally, Mudblood." Draco sneered. He looked at his companions quickly. "Boys. We have more important things to be doing." He leaned in close and said in a tone only Hermione could hear, "I'd watch my step if I were you little girl. We'll see if you still hold that opinion of me by the end of the school year." Draco pulled away quickly, turned on his heel and walked away, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

Hermione turned to Ron whose mouth was hung open in awe. "That was bloody brilliant." He ran his hands through his hair, his wide eyes starring at Hermione. "You were positively scarry. I'm glad you're on our side."

"Oh hush Ron." She said smiling at him shyly. He pulled her toward him wrapped his arms around her so their bodies were touching but he could still look into her face.

"No, seriously. What was that? I knew you meant business and apparently even Malfoy got it trough that thick skull of his. He didn't really look it, but he must have been terrified to just walk away like that."

Hermione skoffed. "Ron you know I wouldn't have attacked him."

"Either way, I can't wait to tell Harry."

"Tell Harry what? That Draco snuck up on us while we were snogging? I'm supposed to be in the library and you're supposed to be in your room." Hermione said sternly.

"Oh yeah... we can change some of the details to make it sound reasonable."

"Right, and what was your excuse for being late for quidditch practice, oh master story teller? You get held up folding socks?"

Ron turned slightly red from embarrassment as well as the memory of what really made him late. "We could always tell Harry the truth I guess."

"Of course we could. I'll hold my breath until you do."

"Ok ok, I'll forget it for now." To show he concieded her gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "What did Malfoy say to you? Right before he left?"

They had already begun walking back to the common room, hands still entwined. "Something about me thinking he's pathetic. I think it was meant as a threat actually, but you know him, empty promises."

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Hermione looked up at him confused. "Draco Malfoy, son of a convicted Deatheater comes up and bothers you, to which you respond by threatening him, he then threatens you back, undoubtetly more severely than you threatened him, and you simply let it roll off your back. Had it been Harry or me, we'd be fuming about it for weeks."

"He's just a fatherless little boy who wants attention. That's all." Hermione shrugged. ron smiled and kissed her again. Their hands fell apart as Hermione said the password and the fat lady swung open. Hermione heard Ron mumbling something about her being brilliant as they stepped through the portrait hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Ron were on the edge of their seats waiting for members of the DA to show up after sending a message through their enchanted coins. Neville met them first, then Ginny came and soon after, Luna. They waited but when they were reasonably sure no one else would show up they formed a plan, and split up through out the castle. They all had assigned posts, all they had to do was wait and watch.

Eventually Hermione and Ginny, who were waiting outside Snape's office, saw Professor Flitwick come running into the dungeon. Snape came running out and told them Flitwick had fainted and they should tend to him. After checking on the professor Hermione left Ginny to follow Snape. When she got out of the dungeon she didn't know which way he had gone, but she heard sounds of a tussle and followed them to see if she could be of assistance. She found Ron and some of the faculty engaged in a fight with death eaters. REAL DEATH EATERS. Not just Draco and his gang, Harry had been right all along, Malfoy was one of them. She jumped to Ron's side, jinxing as many death eaters as possible, and pulled him behind a suit of armor for cover. "What's happened?"

"I'm not sure," He paused to shoot a spell over Hermione's shoulder. "The whole hall went black, and we heard them pouring out of the room of requirement. The order is here, Charlie, Lupin and Tonks. They were patroling with the staff."

"That's good, but what do they want from the school, Harry and Dumbledore are away, do you think they know that?"

"No idea." He looked helplessly into her eyes, hoping she would shed some light on this as she had always done. Instead she used her heart rather than her head and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Ron."

"What?" Ron asked, not sure if he truly heard the right words amongst all the commotion.

"I love you Ronald. Right now we have a big job to do, and i just wanted you to know." With that she cast a spell over his shoulder and headed back into the frey.

Ron smiled to himself for a moment and was filled with confidence. She always did say the right things. He was brought back to reality as a jinx reflected off the suit of armor he was leaning against and immediately cast a counter spell and looked around to plan his next move.

Hermione had lost all concept of time during the battle, not knowing if it had been an hour since this all started, or just a few minutes, when Charlie Weasley went down. It was terrible, Lupin and Tonks rushed to his aid, but it didn't look good for Charlie. Hermione tried to find Ron and he did, just in time to see him struck down.

Hermione ran to him, tears filling her eyes, but still firing off spells. She pulled him out of the line of fire, not safe, but safer. He was still breathing, a weight lifted, "Ron are you alright?"

"A little roughed up I suppose." He winced as he tried to sit up.

"Stay down here and keep your guard up, I think the felix felicis may be wearing off." She went to stand, but Ron tugged on her arm.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to let you walk away again without telling you I love you.'

Hermione smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "Be safe Love." And she was off.

The first death eater she saw was rather short and she knew exactly who it was. She knew she could take him out of the fight for good, but to attack someone from behind just wasn't her, besides, she wanted to see his face. "Malfoy!"

He spun around, firing a curse at her which she easily avoided, and held her wand at the ready. "Granger, you're still up and about?" He took a few steps toward her. "Your boyfriend put on a delightful show when he got struck by that jinx, wish it had been mine." He was practically in her face. Hermione stepped backward to create more space between them, but when she bumped into the table she had just hidden Ron behind she found that incredibly hard to do. So what do you think now, eh? The entire castle in under siege, thanks to yours truly. The great Dumbledore never even expected it."

"But Harry did. He knew you were up to something, told us to be on guard."

"All the good that did your boyfriend. Where is the boy who lived anyway, cowering under his bed?"

"Harry's not afraid of you!"

"Maybe not me, but I bring with me the Dark Lord!" He leaned forward and grabbed her, restraining her arms against her body. "I bring true power!" Then he planted a deep kiss on her lips. "How was that? Can you taste it?"

Hermione spit to the side and then said, "It's the same, I imagine, as you have always been. Pathetic. Disgusting."

"Fine!" He yelled in frustration, throwing her down. "You were never worthy any way!"

"Then why'd you try Malfoy?" The voice came from Ron, standing on the other side of the table.

"You? You're not dead?" He shot a spell from his wand, but Ron countered and neither spell hit their target. "You two aren't worth my time. There are bigger fish to fry!" And he turned and ran off amid the fighting.

Ron ran around to the other side of the desk to help Hermione. "Wow 'Mione, you really know how to push his buttons don't you?"

He pulled her to her feet. "Certainly. He's not a complex individual." She took hold of his hand and said "We've work to do." Then they turned and headed back into the battle, not letting go of the others hand.


End file.
